gscfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Minecraft
Total Drama Minecraft is one of the longest-running Minecraft gameshows in the GSC community. The series was hosted by Legacy Showrunner DanHanDan, starting on October 17th, 2014, with its first season consisting of 9 contestants and 7 episodes. Since then, the show has spawned 8 more seasons and 81 more episodes, with many new contestants and challenges joining throughout the show's history. The final season (Season 9) concluded on January 29th, 2018, with DanHanDan moving on to be involved in the entertainment industry. Format From Season 6 onwards, the name of each season consists of the title Total Drama with a different word or phrase later added. That changing word or phrase defines the theme for that season, however Seasons 1-5 weren't given any official titles, though the first three seasons reference the original Star Wars trilogy. Unlike many other animated shows, this series has a different logo for every season (while each season might have multiple alternate logos), so there is no official logo for this series as a whole. Similar to the actual series, Total Drama, a random number of competitors are put to the test on their skills (sometimes) through a series of challenges based in Minecraft. Most of the time, at the end of the challenge, the losing team will be in the elimination ceremony, where they have to vote out one of their teammates, and the person with the most votes will be going home. Sometimes, double eliminations occur and around the halfway point of the season, a merge will occur, combining both teams. The last player standing will win the gameshow. Cast members See also: List of Total Drama Minecraft characters Along with DanHanDan, there have been a total of 51 competitors throughout the show's run of 3.3 years, 3 of those competitors have become co-hosts at some point. There's a separate page listing every competitor who has competed, but here, it lists the people who have hosted, which are: *'DanHanDan (Dan) -' Dan is the host of the show, and one of the three people who has appeared in all nine seasons. He started YouTube on September 10, 2010, with Total Drama Minecraft starting four years later. He's also the host of Last Player Standing, which he co-hosted with TDM champion IamStriker. *'Luigispanish (Luigi) -' Luigi is the co-host of TDM 9, and is the only co-host who hasn't won a season. He's also the first ever fan contestant of the show, debuting in Season 5, and would become a turning point for the show. He also hosts his own GSC show called, The Show of Millionaires, which is a revamp of another show called The Wheel of Millionaires, also hosted by Luigi. *'Exeic (Ex) -' Exeic is the co-host of TDM 4, and the second person to win a season of TDM. He first appeared in Season 2, and has appeared in 4 more seasons after that, not doing well after that, though he did co-host in Season 4, becoming the first contestant to become a co-host. *'Talentful (Jarrett) -' Jarrett is the co-host of TDM 8, and the seventh person to win a season of TDM. He first appeared in Season 5, becoming second place overall, a placing he got again in the next season, before winning TDM 7, as the F.A.N.S. chose their winner. While he never competed in TDM since, he did co-host TDM 8. Also, whenever he's in his female skin, he's known as Janet. Seasons Trivia *This gameshow was based on Fresh TV's Total Drama series, with some glaring differences: **TDM has 9 seasons, whereas the original has 7 (six, if you count All-Stars and Pahkitew Island as one season). **TDM didn't have official subtitles until Season 2, whereas the original had subtitles from the beginning. **TDM had definitive winners, whereas the original had two different endings, meaning two different winners. Category:Gameshows Category:DanHanDan Category:Total Drama Minecraft